Chi Swims
by Angelic Land
Summary: Minoru gets aroused while giving Chi swimming lessons.


**Minoru x Chi. A bit shota, I would say. Enjoy~**

 **Chi Swims**

Summer was just around the corner. Hideki was walking home from prep school in the bright afternoon sunlight. He thought about how nice it would be to take a few days off and go to the beach. The only problem was, what was he to do with Chi? She was a persocom; an electronic, so he was skeptical of how waterproof she was. She had only come into contact with water while bathing, but certainly had never been submerged in a larger body of water.

There was only one sure way to find out the answer to that question: A certain twelve-year-old, Minoru Kokubunji, was Hideki's source of guidance when it came to questions regarding persocoms.

"Good afternoon, Kokubunji residence," a calm voice answered.

"Hello, Yuzuki. It's Hideki. Is Minoru available to speak with?"

"Ah, Mr. Motosuwa. Hold on a minute," said Yuzuki, as she put the phone down to get Minoru.

A few seconds later, Minoru picked up the phone in his study. "Motosuwa?"

"Hey, Minoru! I have a question that maybe you can answer."

"Of course, go right ahead," the boy insisted.

"I was thinking of taking Chi to the beach this summer. Are persocoms waterproof?"

Minoru paused for a moment. "Yes, they're waterproof. However, I have doubt that Chi has even the slightest clue about swimming."

"That's right…I hadn't thought of that," Hideki said, pondering his options.

"If you'd like to use my swimming pool to teach Chi how to swim, feel free. Or, I could have Yuzuki teach her…judging by how teaching her to bathe went," Minoru suggested, after a long pause on Hideki's end.

"Thank you, Minoru. I would be very, very grateful if you would do that for me!" Hideki cried.

"No need to get so emotional, Motosuwa. Yuzuki and I would be delighted to have a guest in our pool."

Before going over to Minoru's place, Hideki and Chi went shopping for a bathing suit. Chi didn't have one. The store was full of girls and colorful bikinis. Hideki was nervous and embarrassed, but he forged forth. Once Chi picked out a swimsuit, he helped her find the right size.

Finally, they arrived at Minoru's mansion. Yuzuki buzzed them in.

"Hello, Motosuwa. Hello, Miss Chi," said Minoru.

"Good afternoon, Minoru. Thank you so much for your help. I just bought Chi a brand new bathing suit, so she is all ready to swim!"

"Ready to swim!" Chi exclaimed, mimicking Hideki.

"That's wonderful. Unfortunately, Yuzuki won't be able to teach Chi today. She's just been repaired and I haven't had time to install her water seals. Don't worry though, I can teach Chi," Minoru said, polishing his glasses.

"Are you sure you're alright with that? I feel terrible having you do all this for me."

"It's no trouble. I work with persocoms all the time, so this isn't out of my line of work," the younger boy informed.

"Oh, crap! I told Shinbo I would meet him at Duklyon today! Is it alright if Chi stays with you for a couple of hours?" Hideki asked, frantically.

"Come back later this afternoon, Motosuwa. There's no hurry."

"Thank you very much, Minoru. I'll see you later! Take care, Chi. Make sure you listen very carefully while I'm gone," Hideki said, patting her on the head.

"I will do my best!" Chi smiled.

Minoru lead Chi to a bathroom so she could get changed into her swimsuit. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait out here when you're done."

Then, Minoru went up to his bedroom to put on his swimsuit. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a black speedo. He took off his clothes and placed them neatly in a pile on his bed. He stood in front of a floor-length mirror while he pulled up his tight swimming togs. He was still small, but his body was starting to develop quite nicely. The swimsuit had a fine white outline around the crotch, pronouncing the area. The fabric instantly expanded in the front, over the boy's growing erection.

Since beginning to hit puberty, every time Minoru put on a tight pair of underwear or swimwear, he had to fight away a powerful urge. Usually, he lost the battle, ending up with sticky white fluid all over his fingers. However, Chi was waiting for him downstairs, so he had no time to take care of his growing problem. Minoru pushed the thought from his mind and went downstairs.

"Are you almost ready, Chi?" Minoru called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Chi is ready!" She shouted, then throwing open the door.

Chi wore a light pink bikini covered in a cute sunflower print. It fit her magnificently. Minoru had seen and custom built what he thought were the most attractive persocoms in existence, but he was stunned by how realistic Chi looked.

"Is Minoru okay?" Chi asked, seeing as the boy was staring at her intently.

"Oh, ahem. Yes. Let's begin, Chi," Minoru said, snapping out of it.

They went outside into Minoru's beautifully landscaped backyard where the swimming pool was. Around it was a bluestone patio and a few metal lounge chairs. Minoru brought out some towels and put them on the chairs for when they were ready to dry off.

Minoru helped Chi down the stairs into the shallow end of the pool. The water was just the perfect temperature, and felt refreshing. He first swam a lap from one end to the other of the pool, to show Chi how swimming was supposed to look. Then, he held her up while having her kick with her legs. Later, she added her arms. They continued various exercises in this fashion until Minoru wanted to let Chi try it on her own for a minute.

"Try to swim over to me, Chi," said Minoru, standing a few feet in front of her.

Chi splashed and kicked, clumsily making it over to Minoru. She lost her balance toward the end, and grabbed hold of Minoru's hips so she wouldn't sink. Minoru shuddered from the sudden touch of Chi's soft hands so close to his waistline.

"That was a little scary!" Chi cried, throwing her arms around Minoru.

If having her hands on his waist wasn't enough of a turn on, Chi's perky breasts pressed right against him as well.

"That's enough, Chi. We'll just practice some more and then you can try again. You can get off of me now," Minoru insisted. "Let's dry off and have some water."

Chi let go of the boy, noticing that he looked a bit flushed. "Minoru, did all of your energy go down there?" She asked, pointing to Minoru's obvious hard-on.

Minoru grabbed his towel and turned around, his face growing redder. His body was only reacting the way it should for a hormonal preteen, but this was to Hideki's persocom! "I'll be right back, Chi. I just need to go inside for a minute."

Chi grabbed Minoru's arm before he could turn away. "Minoru, wait. I think Chi knows how to help."

"No, Chi. I don't think you quite understand."

"Please trust Chi. You're helping Chi learn swimming, so please let Chi do something to help," the girl pleaded, innocently.

"No, I can't possibly—" Minoru yelped, feeling a hand give his clothed erection a gentle squeeze from behind.

Chi rested her chin on the boy's shoulder, draping her other arm around him. She grazed her hand along Minoru's expanse of newly developing chest and abdominal muscles. She massaged his hardened member through his tight swimsuit, and whispered into his ear.

"Does Minoru like this? Chi has seen what they do in Hideki's magazines…"

Minoru felt chills run down his spine. The sound of Chi's voice had become almost seductive, yet still so naïve. Chi kneeled down in front of the boy, looking up at him with deep, sensitive brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She dug her fingers into the sides of Minoru's speedo and tugged it down to his ankles, letting it fall onto the cool shaded stones of the patio.

The boy's stiff cock twitched freely in the air until Chi reached up and slowly guided it up to her plump little lips. Minoru gasped when she took it into her warm mouth. He almost couldn't believe Chi was really a persocom at this point. The tightness and wet heat made his dick feel so good, especially after having had it suppressed within the confines of a swimsuit all afternoon.

"Chi, ohmygosh—" Minoru moaned, his breath hitching.

The girl continued to suck his prepubescent cock, her head bobbing back and forth. Minoru had to do everything in his power not to thrust into Chi's mouth and ram his shaft down her throat then and there. Instead, he ran his hands through her long, silky blonde hair. His legs were beginning to weaken at the knees from the amount of pleasure coiling between his upper thighs.

Minoru looked down at Chi as she kneeled there, sucking him. She looked so hot with her eyes closed, mouth wrapped around the base of his member. Every detail, down to her eyelashes looked so realistic and beautiful. It actually looked like she was enjoying it.

To his own disadvantage, Minoru was far too young and horny to last for an extended period of time. He bucked his hips forward a few times, trying not to choke Chi as she continued to suck him off. He stilled his hips with his cock balls deep into Chi's face, emptying a fresh load into her hot mouth.

Chi felt the warm, thick liquid spurt into her mouth, and then slowly pulled off of Minoru's penis.

"Is Chi supposed to swallow all this white stuff?" Chi asked.

Minoru was at a loss for words. "That was very…" Minoru was about to reprimand Chi for what she did but paused. "That felt very nice, Chi. Go ahead, swallow it if you want to."

"Chi!" Chi beamed.

"Chi, you can't just do that to any boy. It was alright since it was me; I have experience with persocoms, but please don't tell Hideki about it. Got it?" Minoru asked, guiltily.

"Chi can't tell Hideki?"

Minoru shook his head. "You have a lot to learn, Chi."

A little while later, Hideki showed up. Minoru and Chi were still in their swimsuits.

"How was swimming?" Hideki asked.

Minoru and Chi both looked at each other with wide eyes. "Chi needs more practice," said Chi.

Minoru was praying Chi wouldn't mention what had happened as he walked his two friends to the door. "Well, until next time, Motosuwa! I have some important business to take care of now."

The boy ran back upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of his mirror again, cupping his groin. He hated how easily excited he was, but that was only due to his age. He couldn't get the memory of Chi's touch out of his mind. It was just such a new and sensational experience.

Minoru pulled his erection out from over the top of his speedo and wrapped his hand around it tightly. He already longed for that feeling of ecstasy that Chi brought him. He clenched his eyes shut as he rapidly pumped his dick up and down, his tightening balls still tucked into the formfitting fabric of the speedo.

The boy bucked into his hand, grunting with each thrust. He couldn't get enough of how good it felt. Before long, he came again, shooting his semen onto the mirror.

Before Minoru could even catch his breath, a knock came at the door. "Is everything alright in there, Lord Minoru?" Asked Yuzuki.

"Um, yeah! Everything is fine," Minoru said, nervously. "I'm just going to take a shower to rinse off from the pool."

Once he'd calmed down for a few minutes, Minoru looked at the mess that was slowly running down the mirror onto the floor. He usually had Yuzuki or one of his other persocoms clean up after him, but he wanted to keep this sort of mess to himself—at least until he was a bit older.


End file.
